Love at First Sight
by Dilpickles00
Summary: Dil Pickles and his family moved to Michigan and Whlist at school he bumps into someone from school, someone who will become very important to him
1. Science and a surprise

**I've decided to do a romance story of Leni Loud from the Loud House and Dil Pickles from All Grown Up (both Leni and Dil will be 16 in this story)**

Dil and his family moved from California to Michigan due to Didi getting a new teaching job and Stu (R.I.P Jack Reily, you shall be missed) got a job in a toy manufacturering company near Royal Woods where the infamous Loud Family lived.

All of the family missed their old friends like: Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Betty, Chaz, Howard, Kira, Susie and yes Evan Angelica Pickles

However Grandpa Lou had passed away just a few months prior Whlist Lulu passed last month after that Didi and Stu decided to move Tommy and Dil away from the madness along with Spiffy and Spike (who was really old at this point) and found Michigan paid people double for both teachers and inventors and moved them their.

Dils First day of school

Dil is walking down the corridor and bumps into someone

Both of them fall to the ground

"Oops sorry, what's your name, I'm Dil" said Dil

"Nice to meet you, my name is Leni, Leni Loud" said Leni

"I've never seen you before in any of my classes" Leni Added

"That's because I'm new" said Dil

"I'm sorry for asking you that question, I'm not that bright" said Leni

"That's okay, where are you heading to" said Dil

"Science in the Lab Building" said Leni

"Same" said Dil

"Awww do you want to walk together" said Leni

"Sure" said Dil

Dil and Leni enter the room and sit next to each other along with their classmates

"Hello I'm Mr Gilbert, now if you Remeber I taught the British version of the Inbtweeners, so no one mess with Me" said Mr Gilbert

"Who is he, he looks evil" whispered Leni

"He's Mr Gilbert, Taught the British version of the Inbtweeners" whispered Dil

"You (points at Dil) in the Sherpa hat, what did you say" said Mr Gilbert

"Nothing" said Dil

"Didn't sound like nothing" said Mr Gilbert

"I just repeated what you said to Leni" said Dil

Mr Gilbert didn't respond

during the lesson

Dil and Leni were assigned to a chemistry project

"What do we have to do" said Leni

"Just mix this chemical with this one" said Dil

"What Like this (puts wrong chemical in)" said Leni

Leni blows up the classroom

Mr Gilbert who had been Wills both evil Nemesis Headmaster and later Stepfather in the British Inbtweeners raised his fury and was abou to say "LENI LOUD DETEN..." Said Mr Gilbert with Fury

"Actually it was me who blew up the lab" said Dil

"Just because it's your first day, I'm going to let you off, but next time you do it, there will be hell to pay" said Mr Gilbert

Dil gulped before saying "ok"

The bell rung

"Class Dismissed" said Mr Gilbert

After Class

"Dil can you come with me somewhere private" said Leni

"Sure" said Dil

Both of them go behind the bleachers

"Thanks for what you did today" said Leni

"No problemo, Leni anytime" said Dil

"Dil I've got to ask you something" said Leni

"What" said Dil

"Will you go out with me" said Leni

Dil couldn't believe it, he had pulled in his opinion the nicest and hottest girl in school

"Yes, I love you Leni" said Dil

Both of them hugged and kissed

"Love you too Dil" said Leni hugging Dil

That night

"Hey T" said Dil

"Hey Dil, you look excited" said Tommy

"Guess what Tommy" said Dil

"What Dil" said Tommy

"I've got a girlfriend" said Dil

"Wow Congrats Dil" said Tommy in happiness for his younger bro

end of Chapter 1

 **Gots lots planned for Chapter 2**


	2. At the Pickles Household

**Here is the much awaited Chapter 2:**

At the Pickles household that night

"So boys, how was your day been" said Didi at the dinner table

"Good mom" said both of them

"What did you do today" said Didi

Dil felt a little nervous as he remembered what his mom was like when Tommy and Rachel were together (a bit embarrassing)

"Well I had a good 3rd day at school, I made new friends" said Tommy

"Wow champ, what were there names" said Stu

"Jack, Phil and Bobby" said Tommy

'Oh no He might know Lenis sister Lori" thought Dil

"Ah it's nice to know that you made friends at your new school" said Didi

"Yes but I still miss my old ones" said Tommy

"I know Tommy, but they can still visit us" said Stu

"I know, anyway a certain someone got a girl today" said Tommy trying to embarrass Dil

"Ohhh Dil Congratulations What is her name" said Didi

"Leni Loud" said Dil

"That sounds like a lovely name" said Didi

Dil shows them a picture of her

"You've done well for yourself, Dil Well Done" said Stu

"She looks sweet, so when you are going to see her next" said Didi

"Well I going to go on a date on Saturday and I'm going to see her tomorrow" said Dil

"When can we see her" said Stu

"Probably next week or maybe sooner" said Dil

 **Chapter 3 will be the Loud House reaction of Leni going out with Dil**


	3. Lori Knows Lenis Relationship

**These Chapters will be about diffrent events happening in their lives, including dates, Swerves and a Emotional and possibly Sad End**

Leni was more nervous than Dil if she was gonna tell her family as unlike Dil, she had 9 sisters and 1 brother and Dil as quoted from Tommy in the All Grown Up episode Fools Rush In: "wasn't born with the embarrassment gene" however Leni was and her siblings can be very judgemental at times as they were with Bobby on his first date with Lori, the eldest sibling ,

Leni thought of a perfect place to tell evreyone and that was at the grown up table as none of her younger and immature sisters were there allowing her to express it freely but Lisa and Lincoln (who were not on the grown up table) were also good to talk to as they acted mature for there age

Leni was in her room on her phone before Lori walked in her room, looking like to make sure no one followed her, making Leni feel a bit suspious about what Lori has to say

"Hey Leni, I heard you've got a boyfriend named Dil Pickles" said Lori

"Wait How do you know" said Leni

"Two ways, one I saw you two holding hands and two her brother Tommy told me and Bobby today, Dil looks so sweet" said Lori

"Hes very sweet Lori, He saved me from detention, likes the same things I do and helped me with school work" said Leni

"awwww he sounds so sweet" said Lori

"I know, he's a nice guy as well" said Leni

"So when you and Dil gonna go on your first date" said Lori

"Saturday" said Leni

"I hope your not gonna embarrass me, Lori" said Leni

"No but Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lisa and Lily already know" said Lori

"Lori" said Leni in fear of embarrassment

"Don't worry Leni, I will protect you from embarrassment" said Lori

"Awww thanks Lori" said Leni


	4. Preparing for the Date

**That Saturday, 1 Hour before the date:**

Leni Loud was preparing for her date, evreyone in the Loud House knew about the date (thanks to Lisa Louds bad secret keeping) and both Lori and Lola were preparing Leni for her date:

"Right Leni, you've got to look glamorous for this date tonight" said Lola

"Awww my little Leni, going on a date" said Lori

"Leni, use this perfume, it's used by evreyone at fashion pageants" said Lola

"Ok" said Leni

"Lola stop putting pressure on Leni" said Lori

Soon Luan walked in the room

"I think Leni had pulled" said Luan before her laugh she did after every joke

then Lucy teleported herself in Leni and Loris Room

"Leni, the sweet and silly has finally found her Prince Charming" said Lucy

 _ **Meanwhile at Dils house**_

Dil was dressed formally for the occasion, dressed in a black suit with a red bow tie, and had put on some aftershave that his Grandpa wore when he tried to impress Morgana, Something Dil didn't know about grandpa Lou is that he briefly crossed paths with all of the Loud Family at the community pool as Lou and the retirement community went to Michigan and enjoyed it except for Lynn and Lunas chicken fight, but that was a few months ago and now Grandpa Lou is dead and so was LuLu

"Hello D, looking forward to the date" said Tommy

"You bet ya T" said Dil

"Remeber Dil, don't be werid on the date" said Tommy

"Ok T gotcha" said Dil

 **The Date will be the next chapter**


	5. The Date

**I have finally updated the date chapter with a swerve**

Dil was taken to the Loud House by Didi

The door was knocked, Leni was ready and awnswred the door

"Hello Dilly" said Leni

"Hello Babe" said Dil

As Dil walked in, he saw all the loud children and greeted them, Most of them wanted to judge Dil except Lori and Lincoln who knew Dil is a really nice guy

"Alright, girls let Dil and Leni be" said Lori

Dil and Leni were taken in vanzilla by Lori, in the whole journey was spent with Lori and Dil kissing in the back, kinda similar to Homer and Marge kissing in Ned Flanders car in a flashback episode of the Simpsons

At the Restruant

"Ah Dil, But won't it be expensive" said Leni

"Don't worry, I've got this" said Dil

The Waiter said "How many are there"

"Table for 2" said Dil

The Waiter led to their table for 2

"Leni, I love you (holding Leni hand), I think you are the best person" said Dil in a romantic tone

"Awww I love you too Dil, (Kisses Dil, turns into a snog)" said Leni

After their starters and main, Leni went to the toilet and started to become very sick

Dil at first, didn't know that Leni was ill and then he heard her

"LENI, ARE YOU OK" shouted Dil in worry

then Dil walked in the room and saw Leni vomit and then pass out near the toilet

"Leni, please stay with me, CALL AN AMBULANCE" shouted and cried Dil

Leni was taken in a ambulance

Before she was taken to hospital, Paramedics found out this was not caused by food or any eating disorders, it was caused by something else,


	6. Unexpected Suprise

**This is going to be full of swerves and surprises in this Chapter:**

Dil, The Pickles and the Loud Family all followed an unconscious Leni to the hospital

Mr Loud, Mrs Loud, Lori Loud and Dil Pickles were in the room with Leni, all wth concerned faces

"What Happened" said Lori in a threatening tone

"After we finished our main, Leni was vomiting into the toilets and passed out and that's all I know" said Dil

"Why was she sick" said Lori

"I don't know, I don't know" said Dil

"Leave Dil alone, he's had a stessful time like all of us" said Mrs Loud

Dil and Lori held each of Lenis hands

Leni woke up

"where am I" said Leni

"you are in the hospital Leni" said Dil

"Why, I'm not a nurse" said Leni

both Lori and Dil giggled

"No Leni, Dil was worried sick about you and called an ambulance" said Lori

as Times were looking good, the doctor Called the 4 in to a private room away from both Leni and the rest of their familes

"What's wrong with her doc" said Dil

"She... She has a very rare form of Brain Cancer and will eventually kill her unless we perform special surgery p, but will leave her paralysed in some places for the rest of her life" said the doctor

Evreyone was shocked and then cried


	7. Leni Loud Finds Out

**So Leni has a rare form of brain cancer and only an operation can save her now:**

Dil and Lori stayed throughout the night, looking after Leni, who they were both scared sick for and next day she would have her operation

"So am I gonna be ok" said Leni as she didn't know what she had

"yes Leni, you are gonna be okay" said Dil crying

"what's wrong" said Leni

"Shall I tell her" said Lori

"Yes, I'm too weak to tell her" said Dil

"Leni, you have Cancer" said Lori before bursting into tears

"What's Cancer" said Leni

"Cancer is a horrible disease where your cells try and destroy your body, basically your gonna die" said Lori

Leni was shocked and then cried onto Dil

"I don't want to die" cried Leni hugging Dil, turning Dils shirt into a water covered flannel

"You won't Leni as the doctors are giving you an operation tomorrow" said Dil

"What's an Operation and is it bad" said Leni

"no, no,no Leni it will destroy the cancer and make you better" said Lori

"yeayyyyy" said Leni

"For now Leni, go to sleep and I love you" said Dil

"Okay Dil, love you, night" said Leni

Both each other kissed each other on the lips

"Goodnight Leni, love you" said Lori

"Night Lori love you" said Leni

Lori kissed Leni on the forehead before both of them leftthe room

despite Leni was sleeping when Dil and Lori left the room, she had a terrible night sleep, worrying whenever she was gonna die or not, suddenly she woke up again at 4pm and greeted with a dark figure as it was dark

"Ahhhhh, I'm don't want to die, please death, don't kill me" said Leni in fear

"relax Leni" whispered the voice

"But I've got so much to live for, please don't kill me" said Leni

The figure revealed itself and it was Dil

"Dil" said Leni with tears rolling down her eyes

"Leni, I see your scared, come here" said Dil as he went to hug Leni, Leni with no hesitation Hugged him

"I love you Dil, I don't wanna die, I want to be with you" said Leni who was crying

"Leni, I really hope this operation is successful, I want us to start a family" said Dil

Leni was smiling and quietly nodded across Dils shoulder


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**I decided to go back on this story, but I may update Revolution or Ties That Are Broken, but here we go:**


	9. School with the Inbtweeners

**Well I told ya I would be updating and here we go:**

Dil Pickles felt like he had been shot when her heard the news that Leni Loud had Brain Cancer and both the Pickles and Loud households were both somber and upset, Didi had told Dil that Leni will be fine and the operation will be successful, but Dil feared for the worst, having seen Leni violently sick on their date worried Dil about Leni's health and If she will even survive the operation. Dil's funny and weird attitude had been replaced by fear and sadness, But Stu, Didi, Tommy, Lori, Lincoln and Lisa had all told Dil to carry on with everything and hope for the best.

 **The day that Leni had her Operation, Dil had school:**

Dil looked on his timetable and Science with Mr Gilbert and Dil was instantly going to regret the lesson.

In the Class

Dil noticed something different, Mr Gilbert wasn't there, instead a teacher in a suit and had short hair and glasses, Dil sat down

"hello I'm Mr McKenzie and I'm going to be your science teacher today instead of my stepfather Mr Gilbert who is ill today"

"good morning Mr McKenzie" said the class

the lesson went well until half way through a bloke with blond hair that looks like a mop entered the room

"Hello Bender" said the person

"Hello Jay Cartwright, what are you doing here" said Will (Mr McKenzie if you watch Inbtweeners you know his first name)

"You know, want to teach these benders about vaginas and doorknobs" said Jay

"Jay this is a science lesson on Chemistry not sex education" said Will

Dil marvelled on how these 2 people with British accents were talking to each other with foul sex terms and Jay thinking he is the best in the world.

Anyway Dil enjoyed the lesson and was walking out of it in a happy mood until he got a text from Lori "Dil, I've got to tell you some news'


	10. Out of Charge

**Sorry for the long wait, As always here we go:**

Dil looking at Loris message texted "What happened"

"Lenis" texted Lori on the phone as the phone went out of charge after Lori said Lenis name

Dil knowing that something may have gone right or wrong panicked for the whole day and when he came out of the school, he saw his parents in his car, but in a very sad mood.

Before Dil got in the car, Stu and Didi were talking to each other

"We've got to tell him Stu" said Didi

"But how is he going to take it" said Stu

"Take what Dad" said Dil suddenly as he got in the car

 **Find Out in the next Chapter**


	11. The Reveal and the Finale

**Last Chapter: Dils parents about to tell Dil the 'news'**

"Take what Dad" said Dil interrupting his parents

"Dil We just got news about Leni" said Stu looking like he was about to regret to tell Dil the news

"What is it, tell me, is she alight" said Dil with sudden worry

"Dil...Leni Loud...is dead" said Didi shaking

Dil was in shock, he knew that Leni Loud had cancer, but the doctors say it was recoverable

"No, no, no it can't be, The doctors say that the cancer was operable" cried Dil

"She died from complications from the operation, it turned out that her brain couldn't handle the operation despite being put to sleep, I'm sorry Dil" said Didi who was trembling telling her son that his girlfriend was dead, something she never wanted to do.

"No, No, NOOOOOO LENI LOUD WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO" shouted Dil as he bawled his eyes out

A Few Hours Later Dil had managed to stop crying and asked both his parents and the Loud family to pay his last respects to Leni in the hospital, which they agreed

At The Hospital A Few Hours Later:

Dil walks into Lenis hospital room to find Leni sleeping peacefully on her bed with her eyes shut and her hands on top of one another when Dil suddenly approached her and bawling on her corpse.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO LENI, WHY" Cried Dil in grief

Dil was holding Lenis hand, feeling broken now after Moving away from his friends such as Phil, Lil, Kimi and Chuckie and losing people he loved that included: Grandpa Lou, LuLu and now Leni Loud his girl and now him and Grandpa Lou had bost lost their girl as Lou lost Trixie all of those years ago and Dil had just lost Leni today, but the difference is that Lou had joined Trixie not long ago and Dil had lost Leni and couldn't get her back.

Or maybe he can.

Dil pulled out his grandfathers old Colt M1911 that was used in his grandfathers days in WW2 and leaned towards the corpse of his deceased girlfriend and put the gun to his head and Pulled the Trigger

Lori who was outside weeping heard a gunshot and saw nurses and doctors rush over and Lori followed and saw they were heading to Lenis room and Lori felt a glimmer of hope, hoping that Leni could just be in a coma, not dead but as she rushed in, her excitement quickly turned into pure sadness as she saw Dils Dead body lying towards Lenis with a Colt M1911 dropped on the floor with blood covering the gun.

Its Just Like Romeo and Juilet except the two families liked each other


	12. Dils note and Ending

**The Final Chapter of Love At First Sight:**

As Lori saw Dil's dead and limp body lying in the hospital, she was saddened that Dil just couldn't handle the loss of Leni and even Lori couldn't handle Leni being gone, but stayed alive and kicking as that is what Leni and Dil would want Lori to do.

Lori then contacted Stu and Didi about the grave news

At the Pickles household

"Hello" said Lori on the phone

"Hello This is Tommy Pickles, Hows Dil" said Tommy as Lori was surprised to hear him

"Tommy, Dil is dead, He shot himself in the head with a Colt M1911 and wrote a note saying "That he is lost without Leni""

Tommy couldn't believe it, his own brother was dead and he killed himself with Grandpa Lou's Colt M1911, but love can work in strange ways.

"Stay right there, I'm coming" said Tommy

"Its already too late" said Lori

"I don't care" said Tommy

"Okay" said Lori holding back a tear

About 1 Hour later

Tommy arrived at the hospital and saw the corpse of his brother and breaking down, crying his eyes out and then seeing a note which Tommy read out loud which appeared to be from Dil:

 _Dear Tommy, Mom, Dad, Loud Family, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Chuckie, Angelica, Pangborn and anyone else that knew me_

 _By the time you will be reading this, I will be dead and you may be upset, but do not mourn and do not fall apart, I have reunited with Leni Loud in the afterlife as well as Grandpa Lou and I am happy now and I know one day you will join me, but please not today as we want you to live out your lives and not end in tragedy and when you time on this earth comes to an end, we will be waiting for you._

 _The reason I killed myself was because I can't live without Leni Loud as she was my one and only true love and after she was gone, I was suffering from both depression and a broken heart and even before we knew the Louds, losing Grandpa Lou was a huge blow for me as he was the best grandpa a kid could ever ask for and then losing Leni put me in a situation where I had no other choice but to end it all_

 _I am now going to talk about my will:_

 _Tommy: You will get my Sherpa hat and most of its accessories_

 _Chuckie: You will get my comic collection_

 _Mom and Dad: You will get my collections of my inventions_

 _Loud Family: You will get my collections of alien stuff over the years_

 _Phil: I pass down my special bone from a trip years ago, the one that you always wanted but never got_

 _Lil and Kimi: You will get some pictures of past pictures of us when we were Rugrats_

 _Angelica: You and your mother Aunt Charlotte will both get a game idea based off me, which I spent 7 months making_

 _Pangborn: You will get blueprints on how I came up with the crazy schemes_

 _And finally Leni, you will have my life and what we face and overcome in the afterlife, I love you Leni_

 _I have one last few words for Tommy which is what he said as a baby and should use it to keep himself together to remember me:_

 _"A baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do"_

 _Lots of love and sadness_

 _Dylan Prescott Pickles_

Tommy was heartbroken to read this from Dil but did a forced smile and said whilst crying "I will do Dil, I will do"

Leni and Dil were both buried together and everyone that Dil knew was there including Vice Principal Pangborn who was heartbroken to find that his favourite student was dead.

Susie and Lil and Kimi were really upset and crying, Angelica and Phil were devastated as well as the Loud family who had lost not just a beloved sibling and daughter but also her love of her life who died with her.

Chuckie, Tommy, Lori, Lincoln and Lisa were so depressed that they didn't speak to anyone during the funeral but managed to survive thanks to the words of Dil and Leni

In their honour, the high school Stadium at the Pickles original home of California and used for Phil and Lil's soccer matches was renamed the Dil and Leni Stadium and at the Royal Woods High, there is now a statue of Dil and Leni which is surrounded by flowers and also the Stadium used by the Royal Woods Roosters was renamed the Pickles and Loud Stadium and there a minute silence by all MLB and NFL teams as well as the Royal Woods Roosters as the story had reached national headlines and NFL and MLB was Dil's two favourite sports, whlist Lola dedicated her Miss Young USA pagent win to Leni and Dil.

 **This is the end of the story, Read the other stories on my page and remember to review and follow**


End file.
